brosstoonsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Koopatroopaman Show
The Koopatroopaman Show is an American animated comedy series created by Nadjib M. originally for The CW and moved to WX in 2019. It first premiered on August 25, 2013 with the episode "The Beginning", which led to a series of 22 minute episodes. Nadjib had began working on The Koopatroopaman Show in 2008, teaming up with Samuel K. To voice the character of Koopatroopaman, Nadjib approached himself. As the title of the show was changed from just Koopatroopaman to The Koopatroopaman Show, the show first appeared on the demo that Nadjib pitched to The CW on March 21, 2010. That year, Nadjib submitted an email to the producers at his newly established company, N LTD. that they were working on a full version of the cartoon, and that they were trying to find a company to produce it. The series was originally set to premiere in July of 2012 with the pilot they showed to The CW earlier that year, Pilot Pitch, but the episode was declined to be used by The CW (until it was finally preserved on the season 1 DVD in 2012). The producers of the show then decided to "go ahead" and air another first episode, "The Beginning" on August 25, 2013. The Koopatroopaman Show is produced by N LTD. and Warner Bros. Animation and distributed by Warner Bros. Television Distribution. Episodes Characters Coming soon! Recurring characters More coming soon! Cast and Crew Cast members Main cast Coming soon! Production Development After the success of The Team Fan Movie, the development of The Koopatroopaman Show began in 2008, teaming up with Samuel K. Nadjib came up with a character named "Koopatroopaman", who is a completely redesigned Koopa from the Super Mario series expect wearing a green cap reading KTM, blu overalls with yellow buttons, a green shirt, white gloves, and brown shoes. Nadjib wanted the series to be a animated satire sitcom because just like what Philip Gammson did, he wanted his show to "climb to the the same mature nature as The Simpsons and Futurama." To voice the character of Koopatroopaman, Nadjib approached himself. In January 2009, The Koopatroopaman Show was first announced under the title of just Koopatroopaman. The Koopatroopaman Show first appeared on the demo that Nadjib pitched to The CW on March 21, 2010. That year, Nadjib submitted an email to the producers at his newly established company, N LTD. that they were working on a full version of the cartoon, and that they were trying to find a company to produce it. The series was originally set to premiere in July of 2012 with the pilot they showed to The CW earlier that year, Pilot Pitch, but the episode was declined to be used by The CW (until it was finally preserved on the season 1 DVD in 2014). The producers of the show then decided to "go ahead" and air another first episode, "The Beginning" on August 25, 2013. Ratings The Koopatroopaman Show episodes are usually rated TV-PG DLSV, but stronger episodes such as "Nightmare in the Dusk" are rated TV-14 DLSV. The Koopatroopaman Show in international languages Broadcasting Gallery Merchandise Since the show's premiere, various forms of merchandise based on the show have been released, such as video games, home media releases, action figures, clothing, and more. Video games A selection of video games based on the show have been released. Trivia Coming soon! Category:The Koopatroopaman Show Category:Television series Category:BrossToons Category:N LTD.